Taking Turns Aizawa x Reader
by DatOneLameOtaku
Summary: A guy you've known for most of your life, and that you've had admiration for, has become one of the people you see on a daily basis in a professional environment. Stay still my heart, this won't be easy. This will probably be a bit of a slow burn. This also might change a bit later on to add another boy I love in a rivalry but we will have to see. ;3
1. The First Day

It was the first thing I hear every morning, even though most of the time I wake up before the loud alarm even sounded. Today was no different; I turn it off before getting out of bed to stretch. It is my first day at UA and of course, it's a bit nerve-wracking, but I got into the Hero course in the Class 1-A. So it was exciting to see which Pro would be my homeroom teacher.

When it came to Pro's I have a bit of an obsession over them, not in the 'Oh I admire them so much! They are literally my Heros!' More in a, 'Oh god they are all attractive. How are they so attractive?!' type of way. But that is something I've learned to keep to myself over the years.

I look in the mirror and see my messy hair, chuckle a bit before changing into my new uniform and doing my hair the same way I do every day, pulling it back to keep it out of my face. I wear the normal girls' uniform with the one exception of my long socks that cover my legs completely. When I finish getting ready I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. The house is empty like it is every morning. First thing is to go to the fridge and heat up breakfast before eating, grabbing my bag, and heading out.

It wasn't a super long walk, just long enough to think quietly to myself, but of course I got a bit worried about what would happen when I finally arrived at school. My quirk wasn't one that was flashy, or easily noticeable. At this point I'm still figuring out all its uses, I've had good training on how to use it in combat, and am skilled in many aspects of it, which is one of the reasons on how I got into UA on a recommendation.

My quirk is called Transfer. I can transfer damage or injuries from myself onto objects or another person, which is the simplest way to put it. There are still many small parts to this quirk that are complicated and I've yet to delve into, but it was quite a unique one, to say the least.

By the time my thoughts had stopped roaming I was already at the gate of UA which surprised me a bit, but I couldn't help but grin at the sight of the large campus. This was the school my mother and father graduated from, and it was surreal to be standing where so many Pro Heroes stood. Quickly, I walk to the building with genuine pep in my step and a grin that I couldn't seem to wipe off my face.

Soon enough I arrive at 1-A, a lot of students had already made it inside, only two who I recognized. That being Todoroki Shoto and Yaoyorozu Momo. Everyone else I've never seen before, but they all seemed a bit rowdy. I sat down in my seat that's in the front row and middle of the class, intently staring at the door, waiting for the teacher to come through, but jumped when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"I didn't notice you at the entrance exam, are you one of the students who got in on recommendation?" A voice asked in a deeper voice with a bit of curiosity.

I quickly turned to see a guy with the head of a bird which fascinated me to no end. "Yeah, I'm Hoga Asami, it's nice to meet you!" The grin I held wouldn't leave my lips. The excitement wanted to overflow.

"I'm Tokoyami Fumikage. It's nice to meet you, Hoga." He said with a nod, formal and a bit serious but definitely nice none the less.

While we began to talk, a loud guy with blonde spiky hair and another guy with smoothed down blue hair seemed to be getting into an argument, but after a little bit the door opened and a green haired boy walked in, the commotion moved toward him before a girl walked behind him. They all seemed energetic and maybe a bit nervous but who knows.

After a second a voice came from behind them, "If you're just here to make friends you can pack up your stuff now." That voice was very, very familiar. "Welcome to UA's Hero Course." His voice was unamused and kept almost a dull tone. The three standing at the door seemed a bit weirded out and shocked at the same time. "It took you eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work." He said as he still was hidden behind the door in the hallway. "Time is precious, rational students would understand that." With that, he walked in past the doorframe and my heart almost burst. "Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa. Your Teacher." He glanced around the room and I couldn't help but stare.

He would be my teacher?! My heart beat heavily and I couldn't help but put my head in my hands.

"Right, Let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He said as he held up a gym uniform. Everyone seemed a bit confused. He caught a glance at me and seemed to raise a corner of his lips before leaving.

Shouta was going to be my teacher this year…It would've been fine if it was anyone but him…anyone.


	2. Late Nights

Everyone had gotten changed into their gym uniforms, my uniform was long sleeved instead of the short sleeved ones that the others had. The group of girls talked about the new teacher and how strange he was while they changed. Well, he wasn't particularly strange to me, but that's because I actually know him outside of school, and this is when my mind seemed to wander to the past weekend before school had started.

It was about 11 pm on a Saturday, and the front door seemed to swing open with a soft thud against the wall. I was in the living room, half studying, half watching TV, but mostly watching TV. When I heard the door thump against the wall I stood to see what was up. I knew dad went out drinking while I was gone most of the day, but what I didn't know was that he would go this far. The first face to show around the corner was my dads', but he was being carried by his best friend, Shouta Aizawa. "Hey, Asami, Can you help me with him…he drank too much again." Shouta's voice was still his dull tone, but had a bit of a smile on his face and probably had a few drinks himself.

I walked over and helped him bring my father to the couch with a small sigh, "Why did you let him get this wasted? You know you are younger than him, he can't hold his drinks as well as he used to I'm sure." I crossed my arms and shook my head but couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle.

"Well, he went drinking because he was upset you didn't want to train with him today like you usually do. So it's really your fault. Who am I to stop him from having fun anyway." Shouta said as he walked to the kitchen to start the usual routine when he would come over late. We each seemed to have our tasks. He started cooking, and I grabbed some water that I would force my dad into drinking before going into the kitchen to help.

"Well, I had to run errands today, and then studying..." I said with a bit of a sigh as I focused on chopping some veggies for him.

"Oh yeah, I remember you aren't too bright, hm? Having to study even before school starts for the year, a normal teacher would say that is dedication, but I know you are a bit slow." He looked at me and gave a bit of a smirk before leaning over to flick my forehead.

"A normal teacher? What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked with a bit of a huff, annoyed at his insulting attitude. He just shrugged and continued to cook, taking the veggies I cut and using them. I walked to the table and watch him from there, not wanting to get in his way. After a few minutes, he seemed to finish and woke up my dad, a bit harshly, to eat, while he sat at the table with his food and seemed to watch me for a few seconds before starting to actually eat. "So what did you guys do anyway, was it just you and dad out or do you even have any other friends, Shouta," I said as I leaned my chin against my palm with a smile.

"I have other friends." He said plainly as he ate, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Hard to believe," I replied. "You've been up working late again? You always seem tired. But dad does Pro Hero work too and he doesn't look as worn out as you. Why is that?" I ask as I watch him eat bite by bite.

Shouta seemed to be quiet, contemplating what he would say for a bit before sighing, "Is it really any of your business what I do. You should be getting to bed soon anyway, maybe that's why you don't understand what you study." He stood up after finishing his food and grabbing the empty plate from your father and cleaned up before passing by me. He put a hand on my head, "Get some sleep, I'm crashing in the spare room."

My face heated up a bit from the gesture and his words as he left the room and walked down the hall to the spare room to go to sleep. Quickly, I gathered my things and went upstairs to my room to get changed and attempt to sleep. It wasn't fair…The way he always treated me.

Dad and Aizawa had been friends for a good 10 years when Shouta was about 20, a few years out of UA. Even though Dad already had his life together and had a kid of 6 years by now, they got along really well and he taught Shouta a lot. We each saw a lot of each other over time. When I was younger he didn't seem to come around as often, but as the years went by, Shouta was always there either at dinner, at parties my parents held or trying to find the closest bed when coming over after going out.

"Hey, Hoga. You ready to go?" The girl with brown short hair asked, who I learned was named Uraraka Ochaco. She seemed really nice and welcoming.

"Oh yeah, sorry to keep you waiting, I was spacing out again," I said as I followed her out to the field where the boys were already waiting with my new teacher, Shouta Aizawa.


	3. Rational Deception

It was explained that one of the students would be expelled, and we would be doing a series of tests to see our physical attributes while factoring in our quirks, unlike in Middle school where quirk usage was not allowed. This idea made me on edge. My quirk allowed me to go on offense and defense, but it didn't enhance my physical attributes much at all, so I would have to rely on myself and my natural ability, not my quirk. Near the end, I was feeling like I was going to pass out. The only thing that I excelled at without the use of my quirk was strength, in both my arms and legs. The tests like the standing long jump and the softball throw I was still below average compared to the others that could use their quirks to their advantage, but above average compared to someone that was quirkless.

Sharp breaths left my throat dry and painful just to breathe, half from anxiety and the other half just from the amount effort I had put forth. I felt my teachers' eyes on me every once in a while and it made me tense up. My quirk is not flashy…So no one in class really knew what it was since I couldn't use it to my advantage. Everyone was waiting for the results as to who would be expelled and every second that passed a terrible feeling came over me, feeling I would be at the bottom; at least Midoriya used his quirk for a test.

"Here are the results," Aizawa said in his bored voice as they were projected in the air in front of the whole class. He glanced between each student. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, not being in last, but Midoriya took the last place and it pained me a little bit. I looked at him and he just stared in disbelief. Aizawa looked at Midoriya, "And I lied, no one is going home." He seemed to smile a terrible grin. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all on the tests."

That got an audible reaction from the whole class and Midoriya seemed to cry out of relief, he was an energetic boy and it almost made you laugh.

He shrugged and started walking away. "We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Except for Hoga…I need to talk to you."

"Hoga It didn't look like you used your quirk at all? What is it?" Uraraka asked as we walked together toward the school building to change out of our gym uniforms.

"Oh, yeah, I don't have a flashy quirk like you guys! Everyone here is so impressive! I can transfer 'damage' from myself onto the things around me; it's hard to showcase without another person either working with me or against me." I said with a big smile. "I wish I had something as flashy as you or Todoroki."

She smiled, "Don't worry! I'm sure you will do super well in combat training and stuff! It sounds like a really strong and useful quirk!" Uraraka encouraged as we entered the locker room to get changed.

It was something I always hated doing, changing in front of other people. Scars lined so much of my flesh, excluding my face. Even my hands had small scars on them, but they were less noticeable than the rest that scattered my skin. Whenever changing I usually went into a stall or was really quick about it to the point no one would notice. The reason I got in on a recommendation was the training I've gone through. Ever since I was around five years of age I've been training, which consisted of breaking my body over and over again, increasing my pain tolerance to the point breaking bones felt like nothing. My mother has a healing quirk, but the downside was that I felt every bone shift back into place and mend, every muscle repair itself. It was the nature of her quirk.

"Let's get back to class..." Yaoyorozu said and I rushed out, getting lost in thought again by accident.

I couldn't help have a smile on my face; it still felt surreal to be walking the halls of UA. It made my heart pound and the skip in my step returned as I got back to class. Everyone seemed to be discussing everyone else's quirks, well except for a few guys, as they picked up a syllabus, and that's when I remembered Mr. Aizawa wanted to see me. "Oh! I guess I should go find Mr. Aizawa!" I turned to Uraraka and smiled with a wave before leaving to walk through the school, trying to figure out where this man would be.

After a good while of walking, I stumbled upon an office labeled 'Shouta Aizawa' and knocked.

A low almost growl of a voice answered and I knew it was definitely him, "Come in." His office was a bit messy with piles of papers on his desk, and his chair pushed in.

I started laughing when I walked in and saw he was rolled up in his yellow sleeping bag on the floor, "Tired already?" I asked as I squatted down and poked his cheek with a grin in the dim lighting of the office.

He sat up and almost sighed, unzipping the sleeping bag and leaned back against the wall as he stretched a little. "Mmmm…I don't know what to do with you." He said in his monotonous voice, leaning his chin on his palm, as the elbow of his arm rested on his knee which was bent. "You had a shocked look on your face this morning. Were you surprised I was your teacher." He asked as his onyx eyes stared me down, focusing on my face.

It made me feel my cheeks burn a light pink color which I really hoped was barely visible in the dim lighting, "I just thought you were a Pro Hero! You never said anything about teaching! Why would I expect you of all people anyway? You said you always did work at night, so do you do two jobs? Is that why you are always tired?" I asked question after question, just rambling on by accident.

"Stop with the questions." He said in an annoyed tone. "That's not what I called you here for. I wanted to remind you of something. This will be harder for you than most of the other students. You are like me, your quirk isn't something super flashy…To be noticed will take excellence. So pay attention and don't fall behind." He leaned forward and flicked my forehead like he always did.

I huffed, "I won't! I'm going home now!" I stood up with my blush deepened slightly as my heart picked up in pace as I turned to face the door and walk out of his office without allowing him another word.


	4. Hero Training

It has been a few days since the school year had begun and the days seemed normal for the most part, Iida was chosen as the class rep after the media stormed the school, and then normal school stuff like learning about laws, and every other normal subject under the sun. It's not that I'm not good at learning; I just get distracted a little bit is all. One morning it was announced that the class would be doing their first Hero Training class and that got me pumped! The first time I would be able to show off my quirk!

"Here are your Hero Costumes you requested when filling out your application. They might be hard to use at first, but get used to using them and seeing what needs to be changed." Aizawa said as the cases extended from the wall. "All Might will be teaching you today. Get changed and head out."

I was one of the first out the door with my case and bumped into someone right outside the door and stumbled back, "I'm sorry!" I saw the black leather of the person I accidentally bumped into before looking up and seeing Present Mic.

"You seem to be in a rush, what's so exciting?" He said in the energetic tone he always has which made me smile. He glanced down at the case I was holding and put two and two together. "I see! Hero Training! I was just stopping by to talk to your teacher so perfect timing!" He said as he popped his head into the doorway and an audible sigh from Aizawa could be heard.

I laugh a little, "Sorry for bumping into you Mr. Mic, I'll be on my way then." I nod with a smile and walk past him in the direction of the girl's locker room with a skip in my step.

The costume I designed was nothing super special, but it had flexible metal gloves that were almost like gauntlets with cuffs around the wrists, and the boots had a mechanism to add a bit of 'Oomph' to my kicks. The rest was partly for show and support to be sure nothing shattered bad enough to be a problem.

All students made our way out to the area where we would start. All Might was explaining the training; I could only half listen as my eyes seemed to wonder his amazing figure before snapping back into the explanation, not wanting to drool at the mouth.

I get paired up with Tokoyami which made me happy. We talked strategy while the others went. We are the hero team against Kirishima and Sero so this was going to be a bit hard. When it was our turn I stayed out front while Tokoyami stayed close behind, the main goal was to find the bomb first, separate Sero if possible with a distraction, before going after Kirishima.

As soon as the time started we did just that, both moving together until the bomb was found, the room was wrapped in the tape which would be difficult for mobility to actually get to the bomb. They were talking to each other but weren't as focused. To be fair, most people didn't know about my quirk since I still hadn't used it yet, so I was definitely a bit of a wild card. "I'm not sure we can lure him out...We might have to go for an actual attack. If I can get behind Kirishima, I might be able to get him to hit me toward the bomb if we catch them off guard. Let's get these lights off first." I said to Tokoyami quietly and he nodded. I moved closer to the wall and got within a good distance without being noticed before I broke one of my fingers on purpose, but transferring the damage to the lights of the room by touching the wall.

"Hey, What's going on?!" Kirishima exclaimed before the door opened and both of you busted through.

There were few windows and they were a bit covered in tape so only enough light for them to barely see each other was what we were working with. I went for Kirishima and he hardened right away, of course, hitting me with a punch but confused when it didn't faze me for a second before I punched him back, transferring his own punch and the power of my own, it made him stumble back.

"What is your quirk?" He said as he went for another punch and I blocked with my arms, trying to turn and have him push me toward the bomb. He was getting frustrated when none of his hits were hitting the way he wanted and didn't notice the ground underneath him slowly deteriorating underneath him.

Tokoyami was fighting off Sero, having the advantage of the dark which made him harder to spot and dark shadow was more powerful.

I noticed I was slowly getting closer to the bomb and was landing hits on Kirishima, making have to continue to use his quirk. We moved closer to the tape that ran across the room and I had to duck and avoid running into it before he landed a hard hit on my back, not having time to focus where the punch was going, I had to take it, knocking the wind out of me for a moment before stumbling forward. I turned around to be met with another hit before lunging forward, trying to knock him back but couldn't. Needing to transfer more and more hits to the ground and using punches against him, I was getting more and more tired, still not close enough to touch the bomb like I needed to. Time was running out and I was only a few steps away. It was either drop your defense and touch the bomb or lose. Before turning my attention away from Kirishima, I tried for a kick, which caught him off guard and then sprinted toward the bomb. Even though he was distracted, he got two hits on my back and my head felt dizzy, wanting to pass out. I was on my knees but both of my hands ended up on the bomb. Time was called just before I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was in a bed and my head was still pounding. I sat up and glanced around, it looked to be toward the end of the day by the sky out the window near the bed. By the look of the room, it was the nurse's office. A loud sigh escaped my lips, "I guess I'm not as good as I wanted to be today. Ugh...I suck." I gently plopped back down onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You weren't focused. Looking over your footage, you made some dumb decisions. You passed out from exerting yourself a bit more than you should have. I can't say I'm not disappointed in your performance." Aizawa said as he pushed the hair back from his face and moved into view from behind a curtain that was dividing the beds

I jumped at his voice, not having noticed his presence, "I didn't know you were in here!" Once again I sat up and realized I was dressed in my normal uniform. "When did I...?"

"Get changed? I did it of course." He said in a deadpan voice. My face went red and my heart pounded, not able to speak as he looked at me. "Your face is red, did you believe me?" He stood up and walked toward the bed, "You wonder why I tease you...How can I not when you make faces like that." He said, looking down at me as he towered above me, with a slight smirk.

"Of course I didn't believe you! They would kick you out for something like that! Don't be dumb!" I huffed before looking away and got up, my head still hurt like hell. "I'll see you tomorrow..." I said quietly before leaving the nurses office to go get my things from the classroom for the day. When I got there, there was a familiar face waiting outside the classroom.


	5. The Park

"Mr. Mic?" I tilted my head as I stopped outside the door in front of him. "Waiting for someone?" I asked as I held my hands together behind my back and looked up at him.

He looked down at me, "Any chance you know where your teacher could be off to?"

I thought for a moment before deciding to get him back for teasing me, "He was just in the nurses' office. He was saying something about trying to get away from you?" Which was partly true, but I mostly hoped it would encourage him to annoy Shouta just a bit more.

"Thanks again." He gave me finger guns before walking off to find my teacher.

Quickly I grabbed my things from the classroom and walked off to head home for the day. Not wanting to get home too soon, I decided to take the long way and stop at a park for a while to just waste time and think.

My body still ached a bit and I now know I should've stayed in bed for a little longer before getting up and walking around. The obvious best place to sit is the swings and gently rock on my heels as I look at the sky. It was an orange color by now as I got lost in thought.

"Hey, you go to UA? That famous school right? You're cute." A guy's voice said, slowly getting closer to me.

I hadn't noticed that the sky was getting dark and street lights had started flicking on. "Um!" I couldn't find the right words to say as I tried to stand and grab my bag.

The man came into view and it turns out it was a group of three guys, one was wearing sunglasses, one had sharp teeth and wavy hair, and the last one in front was the one who was speaking had white curly hair. They looked to be in their 20's.

"Where do you think you are going? We just started talking. It would be a shame if you left now." The leader said as he stepped in front of me, and the other two went to each of my sides, practically surrounding me. "What's your name cutie?" He reached for my hand but I smacked his hand away instinctively.

"Don't touch me," I said in an almost annoyed voice as I tried to step back but bumped into the swing and fell to sit back on the seat of the swing.

One of the other guys grabbed my wrist and I focused my attention to try and get his hand off.

"I said don't touch me!" I yelled, getting emotional at this point, feeling a heavy feeling in my heart. It made me hold your breath and freeze up. Time just seemed to slow, not able to even hear what they were saying.

Not after long the white-haired guy was on the ground in a flash, and the other two were tied up, my wrist free of their grip. A dark figure stood in front of me and I had to blink a few times before I recognized the hero.

"You shouldn't be out alone this late." He said as the three were tied up together against a tree and the man walked to the light in front of me. Shouta lifted his yellow goggles and sighed, his arms crossed.

My feet moved on their own and I hugged him tightly, probably tighter than I meant to, "Shouta..!" Relief was the only thing I felt and tears welled up in my eyes. All I wanted to do was cry. Everything still ached as I gripped his shirt tightly between my fingers, feeling like my legs would give way any second.

"Let me get these guys turned in, then I'll walk you home, okay." He put a hand on my head before making a call. Within minutes the guys were taken away for questioning and I fell to my knees, not able to stand anymore. "Hey, Asami. You okay?" He crouched down and moved to pick me up bridal style.

I covered my face with my hands, not wanting him to see how close I was to crying. "I was so scared…It just…" Talking broke the dam that was holding back tears and I slowly started crying, not wanting to look up at him so I buried my face in his shirt.

Other than that it was a silent walk as he carried me back to my place, opening the door and kicking off his shoes.

Dad walked to the door, confused about what was happening. "What happened?"

"I'll talk to you later. I'll just take her to her room." Shouta said before carrying me to my room and setting me on my bed. He knelt down and removed my shoes for me, not really sure how to comfort me exactly.

"Sorry…" I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "For bothering you while you were working."

That got a reaction from him, making him look me in the eyes as he still knelt in front of me on the ground, "That is my job…" He stood and put a hand on my cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. His hand was so warm. "Don't feel sorry for having to be saved. You're still only a hero in training." He moved and sat on the bed next to me pulling me to lay my head on his lap as I tried to stop crying.

"That…happened to me before. I couldn't move. Last time I got cut up my back when I tried to run away…" I said quietly as he leaned back on his hands, looking down at me.

All he did was put a hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair with a small sigh, knowing I was exhausted from today.

Soon enough I fell asleep on him and once he knew I was out he gently got up and tucked me in before walking to turn off the light, "Geez…I swear you'll be the death of me Asami." He walked out and gently closed the bedroom door behind him.


	6. The Dream

It was like walking in sludge, dragging my feet through the mud, the weight keeping me from picking my feet up out of the viscous substance. Every time I pushed forward through the red sludge toward the bright light, it tired out my legs more and more until I fell forward. It sucked my hands under. The air was thin and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

My vision started blurring and my head felt like it was spinning. I blinked, feeling like my throat was on fire. I shut my eyes hard, trying to make it all go away.

When I opened my eyes again there was a figure crouching in front of me, on top of the sludge, seeming to be unaffected by it. They were as dark as a shadow as they contrasted against the bright white sky. Tears streamed from my eyes as I managed to take a hand out of the ground and touched the dark figure's hand.

The hand moved to wrap around my own and the figure stood up. The next time I blinked the weight around my feet and hands seemed to disappear. The red substance had disappeared, and the sky was blue. The air became thick with oxygen once again all I could do was cough as I sharply breathed in and saw the boots of the figure.

My eyes shot open and I was hot and sweating before a couching fit started, my throat dry. The alarm clock flashed 5:30 am. It made me sigh and stand up to go take a shower before getting ready for the day.

Honestly, the pounding in my head was immense and hard to ignore, but class today was going to just be lecturing so it would be fine for the most part.

On my way to class, I knocked on Aizawa's door to his office to see if he was in and it opened slowly, "Hizashi if you keep bothering me about..." He trailed off when he had to look down and realized it wasn't the loud blonde. "Hm?"

"Oh, I wanted to thank you is all," I said in a quiet voice as I held my hand to the side of my head. It was very unlike me to not be in a peppy mood in the morning. "I'll be off to class then."

I turned to go walk but a hand grabs my wrist and makes me tense up a bit, "If you aren't feeling well you should go to Recovery Girls office." He said as he looked at me with his usual bored expression as he let go of my wrist.

All I could do was give a fake smile, "I'm fine really. Thanks." With that I jogged away, not wanting to bother him with anything else.

When I got to class, I sat in my seat and the class was rowdy as ever, Iida yelling for everyone to sit in their seats and making the weird gestures with his hands he always did.

After a bit, Aizawa walked through the door and greeted everyone this morning before going over things but it was hard to focus. That dream was something I've never experienced before; just trying to remember images of it sent a jolt through my head that was unlike any other pain I've felt before, and I've felt a lot of pain.

Most of class I found myself staring at the front as I randomly scribbled in my notebook, not listening, or taking real notes. The day seemed to flow by like water until everyone was dismissed for lunch.

The first thing I did was get up and start walking the halls before going to a staircase and walking up to the roof to have some quiet. To my surprise, someone seemed to have beat me there.

"Students really shouldn't be up on the roof, y'hear?" The man said in his obnoxiously loud voice and made me put a hand on my head in pain.

I sighed a bit with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Mr. Mic...I just wanted some quiet. Everything seems to be loud in this school…Can I talk to you about something?" I ask without realizing it as I walked from the doorway to the railing and sat on the ground.

He noticed the look on my face and the pain I seemed to be in, being a bit caught off guard to why I would want to talk to him about anything in general. Usually, students would go to their homeroom teacher. "Ah, um. Sure Miss, Hoga." He said since I always called him Mr. Mic.

That made me smile a bit. "Well, I had a very disturbing dream last night…Now, whenever I try and think of it, the pain in my head seems to get worse…I've had nightmares before but they were never like this." I said quietly as I moved my knees to my chest, and crossed my ankles. "I really didn't want to bother anyone with this, so I'm sorry for just randomly wanting to talk to you. I guess you were the first person I thought would be able to keep a secret…"

He crouched down and took off his orange-tinted sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "You should probably tell someone who can actually do something about it…" For once this loud man had a look of concern on his face and his voice wasn't as loud.

"I can't yet! Please, can you keep it a secret…Please please please!" I say turning to him and grabbing his gloved hand.

His head seemed to drop a bit, "Fine. I won't tell anyone. But if the subject comes up, I'm not going to lie." Present Mic stood up and put his sunglasses back on. "Go to the nurses' office if it gets any worse, y'here?" He looked at me and gave me a usual Present Mic smile before walking to the door and going down the stairs.

I just stayed quiet as I got up and grabbed the railing, looking out over the school grounds with a sigh. Lunchtime was ending soon, but the warmth of the sun was nice on my skin. The bell rang soon enough and I slowly made my way back to class.

 **A/N- Hello again! Thanks for reading! If you are looking for more BNHA stories to read, I'm writing a story that is a love triangle(square?) of Eraserhead x Reader x Present Mic x All Might. So check that out if it interests you! Thanks again :3**


	7. Texting

The rest of the school day went by and the voices of others seemed muddled unless I focused on them directly. My head slowly stopped hurting as the school day concluded; it only hurt when I attempted to think about that dream.

As I started packing up my things, Aizawa seemed to stare at me. He was curious about this morning for the most part, and how off I was acting. "Hoga, you sure you are feeling fine?" He asked as he leaned on the podium and watched me.

"Perfectly fine now! I just woke up earlier than I meant to." I said as I smiled. "Well, I'm going to go train today. Thanks for worrying about me." I said as I rushed out the door and down the hall.

Which was the truth, yesterday was an off day, but usually, I train most weekdays after school and sometimes run before school starts in the morning. It was always good when I had something on my mind, just helps me focus on myself.

My nights usually consisted of a lot of physical training. I usually wear weights on my ankles and wrists as I run, and do cardio. The basement of my house was a huge gym that Dad built a while ago to help me train. So, I lift weights and do balance exercises, just trying to keep every skill that I could continue to improve.

By the time I'm done with that, Mom and Dad get home and dinner is finished. My father and I tend to eat a lot more than a normal person would, and eat a lot more protein. I burn a ton of energy and have a huge appetite. It was really crazy how much food I could consume and still be fit.

After dinner was time to bathe. This was always the best place to think. The only sounds were of water running and softly splashing around, my hands running through my hair and across my body, the sound of my breath and heartbeat. The warmth of the water always felt nice against my skin.

Eventually, I get out and dry off, changing into shorts and a tank top before heading to my room with my hair wrapped in a towel. Now was the time for studying, the time I dreaded most. It was hard to focus on the words on the page, but eventually, I finished the work, but my mind drifted a bit.

Shouta was worried about me today…Maybe I am bothering him more than usual. I audibly sigh. It was just a dumb dream. People have reactions like that to nightmares all the time I'm sure.

I open my laptop and search 'Dream shadow red goo white light'. After some digging, there was one blog post from a random person talking about a similar dream but didn't have the same side effects and it was a blue light and was from years ago. It was probably unrelated.

By the time I looked at the clock, it was already getting late, it was definitely passed the time I usually fell asleep. So I decided to turn off the light and lay in bed to try and sleep.

My alarm was set like usual, but I go to grab my phone just before it vibrates with a text from Shouta, 'Are you still shaken from yesterday?'

I look at the message and sigh, 'No, I swear I'm doing much better. So stop worrying! You're acting like a dad!' I reply and turn onto my side, watching him type back.

'I'm not worrying.' Was his response. Currently, he was getting ready to go out to do some Hero work for the night, just got out of the shower and was getting changed. When I didn't respond he texted again, 'Also, I'm not a dad.'

I chuckle at his reply, 'Yeah, yeah. Today is Friday so I'll sleep in a bit tomorrow morning. You have work in a bit right?'

'Yeah, just about to head out. Exciting stuff.' He replied.

I could only read that in his annoyed voice playing in my head and it made me roll around with a grin, 'Be safe! Catch all the bad guys! But be sure to use eye drops Sho!' I texted him back with a smile.

Through the phone, I couldn't see it, but he had a slight pink on his cheeks as he put his phone away for the night.

When I saw him read the message and not respond, I figured he had left for the night. I was still super awake now so I started watching videos for a bit before passing out with the phone in my hand and headphones on.

In the morning, I actually pressed snooze on my alarm but ended up just turning it off and sleeping a little bit longer since it was the weekend. To be more specific, it was Saturday. The best part of the week since it was when Shouta would usually come over.

I got up a couple hours after I usually would and walk downstairs to find something to eat. Mom had made something for me before heading off to work so I heated that up. To be honest, everything I touch in the kitchen that doesn't involve a microwave or a knife, I turn it to poison. I've tried learning to cook, but somehow even if I copy someone step for step, it turns out almost inedible. I swear I've been cursed!

Once the microwave beeps I take out my food and bring in to the couch to watch something while I eat.

The morning went by smoothly as I changed and went out to buy food, but got sidetracked at an arcade before making it to the store. In a claw machine was an Eraserhead plushie…So rare…Shouta would hate this. I have to get it.

I glanced around until I saw a guy that was playing claws and winning a lot. Quickly I approached him, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could get a plush for me…I'll pay for the tries. There is just this plush I really want…" I said a bit shyly.

The guy seemed to blush a bit and nod, "Um sure, what do you want."

I showed him the plush and within a couple tries, he got it easily, "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! It's so cute!" I almost squealed as I hugged it.

He seemed to nod as he rubbed his neck with a smile, "No problem, It was worth seeing your reactions. I come here every Saturday afternoon. I'll get you another plush the next time I see you, okay?" He then walked off.

I waved and held my new plush as I went to get groceries for the week. Tonight was going to be fun.


	8. Tutoring

After I got home, it was a lot of attempting to study and helping mom chop things for dinner. We ate together happily and then talked about school and she talked about work. Both of my parents had quirks but weren't much like mine.

Mom has a healing quirk, but it was different than something like Recovery Girls quirk. The downside was that she usually used it on people who were out cold because the patient would feel every bone fall back into place, and every muscle mending together. It still left scars afterward. Although she worked as a hero mostly at disaster sites, natural or villain made, but she worked at a hospital for her day to day job.

Dad has a strength-based quirk, being able to manipulate every part of his body down to his muscle fibers. He works as a full-time Hero and owns an agency nearby. Currently, it's having a big gym complex built to accommodate most type of quirks, so Heroes, Sidekicks, and learning Heroes alike can train their quirks, but still, be supervised to an extent.

Once we finished dinner I helped clean up for the night and went to do some homework as mom finished up some paperwork in her room and read a book. She eventually fell asleep, knowing dad and Shouta would be home late like every week.

Just as predicted, the door unlocked and opened around 11 pm and Shouta walked in with dad, this time he wasn't almost passed out drunk, but still inebriated.

"Welcome back, did you guys have fun?" I asked as I got up from the couch to greet them.

Dad hugged me, picking me up as his arms squeezed around me, "Sweetie, you're so nice! We had fun like always!" He laughed with a big grin, his breath smelled of alcohol. Finally, he set me down and walked to his room down the hall, using the wall to guide him.

I watched him until Shouta walked past me toward the living room. Since dad was able to walk, they probably already got food before coming home. "English…and Mathematics…half of this math is wrong you know." He said as he grabbed a booklet I was working in and yawned.

"Stop looking at my stuff!" I huffed as I went to close my things, forgetting I had left a notebook open I really didn't want him to see. "Oh! I wanted to show you a thing I got today! Stay right here." Quickly I walk up the stairs with a big grin on my face, knowing he was going to hate it.

When I came back down he was still looking through my things, and the notebook he had in his hand was the one I really didn't want him to look through. "Nice drawings…" It was all he could say before I could grab it from him.

"Hey! I said to not look through my stuff." I huffed as my cheeks burned a pink.

"Well, what was it you wanted to show me then." Shouta looked at me before rubbing his eyes for a second.

I pull out the Eraserhead plush with a grin, "Look what I got! Isn't it so cute?! It's so rare to see a plush of you."

Shouta started at it with an annoyed look, "Where did you even get that from. You should burn it."

"I can't! It makes you look so cute! It even had a little angry face on it."

"Burn it. I'm not cute."

"You are!" I say without thinking before trying to cover it up, "This makes you cute. Not actually. You know!" I mentally continue to slap myself over and over again before turning and running up the stair to put it back in my room before he takes it from me and throws it away.

After a few minutes, I walk back down the stairs and sit on the ground, using the coffee table to work. Shouta moved to sit on the floor next to me, "How about I help you a bit with math. For every problem, you get right without help…I'll reward you." He leaned his chin on his palm and looked at me.

Different thoughts went through my head but I quickly shook them from my mind, "Sure! That would be really nice." I smiled at him and that made him smirk a bit.

"But of course for every one you get wrong, there will be a punishment. That's only fair." He said as he flipped through the booklet without an answer from me. "Let's start here." Shouta started teaching in his bored tone and gave some examples and talked me through a problem. "Your turn now." He said and slid the book toward me more.

I looked at the problem he wanted me to do for a bit before attempting it, looking it over, and doing it again to be sure I was right before giving it to him to check. "Okay, I think I did this one."

His eyes scanned it for a bit before glancing at me, "Hm. You forgot a step, which makes it wrong. Hand me that notebook of drawings." He said, putting his hand out for the notebook.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly as I went to grab it.

"Punishment. You didn't want me looking at it." He said and flipped through the pages to land on a random one and opened it.

This notebook was full of sketches of people or things, but mostly Heroes, and a lot of them being Shouta. The page he opened to was a drawing of him sitting on their couch, sleeping. The drawing felt so peaceful.

He studied it for a bit, not with judgment in his eyes but something more like curiosity and got lost in it for a moment before closing the notebook and focusing back on the work.

My cheeks were a subtle pink as I watched him and he helped correct the problem I got wrong. We went on like this for a bit, getting one after another wrong and he got to look at a different drawing until I got one right.

"You got this one right." He said as he looked at me, "Now what should your reward be." Shouta had a small smile cross his lips.

Before he could suggest something I opened my mouth, "How about for every problem I get right, you have to do something with me tomorrow." I say with a determined look that made him give a low chuckle.

"Shouldn't be too hard with how poorly you are still doing." He said with a bit of a sigh.

We continued to do problems, and soon enough I was getting more right until we were both getting sleepy. As I started to finish up a problem, I felt Shouta lean against me, having fallen asleep. To be fair it was about 2 am by now.

His face was so peaceful when he slept here, unlike in school when he would look annoyed and troubled. After a couple minutes, I gently shook him, "Sho…You should go to the guest room and sleep on a bed."

With that, he groggily got up and walked down the hall to the guest room and plopped onto the bed without even closing the door behind him.

I stood up and walked past the room and smiled before walking up the stairs to my own room and getting to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun. It felt like it was like a date…but I'm sure he didn't feel the same way. To him, it was probably just being dragged around to places he didn't want to go.

All I can do is wait till the morning.


	9. Reward

Just like almost every morning, I woke up early. This morning though, I had a big grin, knowing Shouta would be going out with me during the day to wherever I wanted. First thing I did was get up and take a quick shower before blow-drying my hair and pulling it back into a really pretty braid. I decided on a skater skirt with a cute shirt, a light jacket, and black tights that had cat faces on the knees, and a small off the shoulder purse.

I skipped down the stairs to the smell of breakfast and that made me jump off the third to last step to see what was cooking, and more importantly, who was cooking.

Just as I guessed, Shouta was cooking some pork fried rice. His hair was pulled back out of his face and put into a little bun. He seemed focused on what he was doing, even though he has cooked this numerous times before. It was really cute.

"Good morning sunshine!" I say with excitement in my voice as I walk over to watch him closer. "I hope you made enough for me too."

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning…I heard you running around upstairs for a good hour." He said before glancing over at me to see I was fully dressed and ready to go. "Where are you going?"

I huff at that, "You said you would go with me wherever I needed to go today. Since I got three problems right before you fell asleep, you have to go to three places that I want to go today as my reward. You promised." I cross my arms and look at him.

He tried to cover his small smile with a sigh, "I was hoping you would forget and sleep in. So then I could sneak out." Shouta put the fired rice on two plates and handed me one before walking to the table.

"Of course not! I wouldn't let you get out of this so easily." I nod as I sat at the table and started eating. It was so unfair his food was always so good. It warmed up my heart every time I got the chance to eat his cooking.

He started eating and watched me eat for a bit before speaking up, "Well I don't have all day today, so we can't spend ages doing this. I have things to do too."

I continued to eat and nodded, knowing today would be fun even if it was on the shorter side. After all, this was the closest thing I could get to a date with Shouta without it looking too suspicious. "Well, I already have ideas on where we are going to go."

After we finished eating, Shouta changed into black jeans and a loose fitting black long-sleeved shirt and took his hair down so it fell at his shoulders as he kept it when we are at school. "Let's get this over with."

We put on our shoes and walked out together. The first stop was the mall, which was pretty packed since it was Sunday. We stayed close together partly to make sure he couldn't sneak off, and because I wanted to.

I stopped at a shop that seemed pretty empty. There was a pullover hoodie I've been looking at for a while and I wanted to see if they were in stock. For a couple of minutes, I looked around before I found what I was looking for, "Sho, look! I found what I was looking for isn't it cute!"

The hoodie was a nice light grey color, on the hood were cat ears that stuck up, the sleeves had thumb holes and paw print designs, a tail hung down from the back, and of course, had a pouch on the front. He seemed to look at it for a second before putting his hands in his front pockets, "Now you'll look more like a cat since you act like one half the time."

All I could do was grin as I bought it and skipped happily as we left the shop, "You're the one that acts like a cat you know. You can even fall asleep anywhere."

He shrugged, "You've got to learn to take sleep when you can get it."

I grabbed his sleeve and started to pull him, knowing we could be late for the next stop, a movie. "Come on, it's gonna start soon."

Shouta sighs a bit when we arrive, "A movie? I thought we were just going to be running errands or something." When he looks down at me, he sees my puppy dog eyes and sighs again, "Fine. What are we going to see."

That made me jump in a victory. This was going to be like a proper first date. "You'll see!" I say as I went ahead to buy the tickets before grabbing his hand without really thinking and pull him to the right theater.

His eyes stayed on our hands that were linked as he let himself be pulled. My hand was so cold compared to his which seemed to be burning with warmth. Even as we entered the theater and sat in our seats, I seemed to continue to hold his hand as we sat until I realized what I was doing and let go of it.

"Sorry…I didn't realize I was…" I could feel my face getting hot and my heart beating a bit faster as I moved my hands to hold the end of my skirt.

He just gave me a small smile and moved the hand I was holding to the top of my head, "You worry too much. You're too young to worry about such small things." Shouta paused for a moment before returning to his usually emotionless face, "So what movie did you pick?"

"It's a cool action romance movie thing." I nod, looking at the screen as the lights started to dim and we both shut up.

During the movie I was focused on the screen almost the entire time, only glancing at Shouta when there was a lull, and he seemed to be watching the movie and not falling asleep.

What I didn't know was whenever I wasn't looking at him, he glanced at me more than he did the movie. My reactions were so genuine it made him smile and think about when he was a bit younger.

After the movie, I stood up with a grin, "That was better than I thought it would be. The main guy was so cool. I liked when he knocked out those guys when they totally outnumbered him." I skipped as I walked with Shouta who listened to my review of the movie quietly, nodding every once in a while.

"Okay, the last stop is going to be your favorite." I nod and carry my bag in both hands behind my back as I lead the way. We left the mall and walked together in a comfortable silence through the streets until we reached a small café in an out of the way part of town. The logo of it had a cat on it and this clicked in Shouta's head right away, knowing where we were.

He was the first one to walk in and only glanced back at me when he realized when he walked in without realizing. I just chuckled and followed him in.

It was a cat café that I had found a bit ago and I knew he would love it. Shouta got a coffee and I got a tea. He sat on the floor with this cute grey cat who wanted her belly pet, both of them had such happy looks on their faces. "You are very cute…" He said quietly as it got up and rubbed its face against his stubbly cheek.

"I think that one likes you, Shouta." I crouched down and pet the grey cat before our drinks were done and I went to grab them. When I turned back he seemed to be swarmed by a group of at least eight cats. It took a lot to not just start laughing. "You are a cat whisperer." I ended up laughing a little as I sat on a short chair and sipped my tea.

This was my time to watch him interact cutely with all the cats. Every one of them seemed to love him. To be fair there was never a cat I saw that hated him. When he would go to a park with my family when I was smaller, he would always seem to find a stray cat.

One cat wasn't flocking to him but came to rub against my leg. It was a long haired black cat with greyish eyes, he jumped onto my lap and purred loudly before curling up and falling asleep. I felt like I couldn't move or I'd disturb it.

We stayed here for about an hour before I told him we should be going, he hesitated and said we would in a few minutes about five times before we actually got up and left. Shouta said he would walk me home instead of going straight home.

It was only a few minutes walk back to my house. "Did you have more fun than you thought you would?" I asked as I glanced at him who had different colored cat hair on his shirt that he didn't manage to get off before leaving.

"I guess it was a bit enjoyable." He said as he glanced at me.

"You just liked all the cats." I poked his side with a grin and he nodded in response as we arrived at my front gate. "Thanks for coming with me even if I forced you."

He paused and looked me over for a moment, "It was your reward after all. Study more when you get inside." Shouta leaned down a bit and flicked my forehead.

I just smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, see you tomorrow!" I quickly opened the gate and ran to my front door before he could really respond.

The sudden hug made him blush slightly, not even being able to respond to the goodbye until I was inside. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

 **A/N- Sorry for the late update! I made it extra long since I felt a bit bad for not uploading in a while. I hope you like it!**


	10. Aftermath

By the time I got in the house my face was bright red and I couldn't believe that I hugged him without even really thinking. I don't think I've hugged him so casually in a while. Usually he just pats my head and gives a slight smile.

Seeing Shouta surrounded by cats was so cute. His face was so content and like it was his favorite place to be.

As I thought about it my head started to get fuzzy, leaning against the wall to keep my balance. I glance around to see if anyone was home, but it seems mom and dad left to do something or went to work overtime.

I slid down the wall as the throbbing in my head was relentless. I tried to use my quirk to transfer this pain in my head, but it was no use. This wasn't something I could get rid of. I had built up a tolerance to bones breaking, cuts across the skin, and gunshot wounds, but this was nothing like that.

In the entryway to my home, I laid on the floor curled up, holding my head in my hands, trying to rid myself of this pain. After only a few minutes my vision started going black as I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was standing, with my feet stuck, looking up at a bright white sky as the red fluid slowly made me sink into it. Even in this dream, my head was pounding and I felt like I was seeing stars. The only thing keeping me from falling forward was the black figure, touching my shoulder, standing in front of me.

Was he getting taller, or was I just sinking deeper into the red, "We'll meet again real soon." Was the last thing I heard before I shot up, now lying on the couch covered with a blanket.

My head was still pounding, but it wasn't as unbearable as before. How did I get onto the couch? I glance at the clock on the wall and it was already 7 pm.

Slowly, I stood up and saw a note on the table, 'We found you in the hall when we got home. I figured you passed out from working hard today. Mom made dinner you can reheat. It's in the fridge for you. Don't overwork yourself! -Dad' It then had a cute little drawing of him giving a thumbs up.

Every move I made seemed to be in slow motion as to not agitate my head further. As my food was reheating in the microwave I went to check my phone, seeing I had a string of texts.

"The café was nice."

"You aren't allowed to mention that to your classmates."

There was a small time gap before he sent the next message.

"I hope your lack of response means you are studying and not taking a nap."

I smiled a bit and texted him back, "Let's go back to that café again when you aren't busy and have some time."

By the time he responded I was already done eating and on my way upstairs to my room.

"Maybe if you score in the top 10 in the sports festival." His response was nothing short of what I expected from him.

Laughing hurt so I settled with a smile as I changed into something more comfortable to sleep in before gently lying in bed and looking at my phone to reply, "It's a deal."

There was no reply so I figured he is working or something. I put my phone on the charger and sighed softly as my head throbbed as I fell asleep for the night.

 **A/N- Sorry for the short chapter…I really wanted to get something out but I couldn't decide between two things to do and I really need to be getting to sleep! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and has a wonderful New Year!**


	11. USJ

The next morning was a blur for the most part, my headache didn't seem to improve, but today was a special day. Rescue Training. Even if I couldn't do much physically, I could watch and listen, definitely something to learn.

My head continued to hurt, but I still got to school at a reasonable speed, laying my head down when I got there a good fifteen minutes early. Iida was talking about everyone needing to sit down and be quiet a couple of minutes before the bell rang. I sat up to wait, watching forward, zoning out to dull out the noise around me.

I jumped when the door opened suddenly and everyone was quiet, with their eyes front.

"Today we will be going off campus for some training. Rescue Training. You guys are still getting used to your hero costumes, so wear what you feel most comfortable in." Aizawa said as he shoved his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

Everyone got changed and Iida was yelling for us to line up before getting on the bus, I sat near the front. Aizawa stood next to me at the front of the bus, using a pole to hold onto. The whole class was really excited, but their conversations were just white noise as the throbbing slowly stopped for the time being.

Once we got to the USJ, we met 13 and she gave a speech about the usage of quirks before the lights flickered and the USJ was attacked by villains. Aizawa went to fight the horde of low-level thugs, and as 13 told Iida to get help, some of the students got warped to different parts of the facility.

I was warped with Asui, Midoriya, and Mineta in the shipwreck zone. I managed to listen to each of them when we were trying to make a plan of how to get out of this, each listing off their quirks. I explained the basics of my quirk and we figured out a good plan to take down the villains surrounding the ship.

Most of the fight was a blur; when we got to the edge of the pool the only thing I focused on was how injured Aizawa was. My whole body felt hot and heavy, and before I knew it I was in the middle of a fight, pushing the others out of the way as the light blue haired man, with hands all over him, lunged his hand toward my face.

I pushed back the pain from my head and kept a focus on him, to be sure anything he did was transferred to the ground in front of me. There was a loud noise coming from the entrance and everyone looked that way.

All Might arrived and after a few minutes the four of us were out of the water and the broken Aizawa was lying next to us. We were told to get Aizawa to safety in the huge commotion. Asui and I picked up Aizawa, and Mineta walked with us.

The walk back toward the entrance, and all could focus on the short breaths I heard from Shouta as I carried him. Other students ran down the stairs and helped up bring him up and set him on the ground. I knelt in the ground and his head rested in my lap as the others looked around.

Everything around me seemed to stop as I looked down at him. His face was bashed into the concrete and the usual peaceful expression he had when he rested was gone and replaced with one of pain and discomfort.

Tears started to come to my eyes but I kept them hidden from the rest of the class as they focus on other things. It hurt so much to see him like this. If this damn headache wasn't on my mind so much I could've done more for him. My chest tightened and I just want him to be okay.

It wasn't long until the other teachers showed up and got the situation under control and Shouta and 13 were taken to the hospital. All of the students were fine except something happened to Midoriya's legs.

The whole class was only questioned a little before being packed onto a bus and taken back to the school to go home. My headache seemed to have subsided as we all got back and changed out of our costumes and left to go home for the day.

On my way walking home I got a couple texts from my mom about how they were going to go see how Shouta and how he was doing, and asking how I was doing. I said I was fine and got home feeling exhausted and drained.

I didn't even eat before plopping onto the couch and passing out.

When I woke up the lights were off and my head still hurt. It was probably late, and the couch didn't feel great. I stood up and slowly walked to the guest room since it was closer. The bed was nice; I crawled under the covers, which seemed to be warm, in the dark with a yawn. Maybe I'll visit Shouta tomorrow in the hospital.

In the morning, class had been called off for the day, which didn't matter since I just decided to try and sleep off the sickness I felt. When I opened my eyes I saw messy black hair and after blinking a few more times I realized I wasn't alone in the bed. I looked closer and realized this mummy of a man was Shouta wrapped in bandages.

Why was he out of the hospital? He is still hurt! I sat up gently and leaned over him, looking closer at him. His face was almost completely covered, his arms were in slings, but he was shirtless otherwise and it made me blush slightly.

"You look creepy just staring at me like that…" Shouta suddenly said in a sleepy voice as he took an almost sharp breath in before yawning.

I jumped at that and looked away, "I didn't know you were awake…or that you were even out of the hospital."

He seemed to sigh, "I was going to go home, but your dad wouldn't let me be alone while I'm recovering for the most part. He is too worried."

"Well yeah! I'm worried too! We were told you could lose your vision…What would you do then?" I said quietly as I continued to look down at him. "I hadn't had a dumb headache I probably could've done more or something. I was so unfocused all I could do to help was carry you to the entrance." I said as I started tearing up, covering my face with my hands to try and hide it.

"Part of my job is to protect my students…that includes you. You did more than enough, but what is this talk of a headache. If you weren't feeling well why didn't you go to the nurses' office?" He said as he stayed lying down, still tired.

I sighed a bit, "I wanted to learn about rescue training. Even if I couldn't end up participating I thought I could learn something." I paused, wanting to shift the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I look? Your mom managed to fix some bigger injuries but my arms still need to heal properly, and my face is pretty busted up. So I'm feeling fine." He said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Why did you sleep in here last night? How did you not notice someone else was already occupying this bed?" Even in this state, he could find a way to tease me.

"I was really tired! My room is upstairs and it was too far away." I huff and get up from the bed. "I'll go get you some water and see if mom is making breakfast. Just feel better okay? Rest and don't do too much!" I say with a slight blush before walking out of the room.


	12. Nurse and Patient

I was tasked by my mother to help take care of Shouta, given a list of things I needed to do during the day while she was at work, and making sure he didn't push himself too much. Since both my parents worked today, it would just be the two of us alone together. Shouta and I, alone.

As mom made breakfast before leaving for work I ran upstairs to change out of the school uniform I was still wearing from yesterday, and change into some leggings and my new cat pullover. After I ran down the stairs and got two plates of food as I wished my mom a good day at work and she left.

I put the food on a tray and walked into the spare room, setting it down on a table before walking to Shouta's side. "Mom has to work today so she put me in charge of taking care of you. She gave me a list and instructions." I say a bit quietly. "First I have to remove the bandages from your face and let you eat before wrapping you back up."

He seemed to chuckle slightly, "As long as you don't cook anything...I think that would put me in a worse condition."

"My cooking isn't that bad!" I try to defend as I slowly peel the bandages from his face. It definitely was still a bit busted, and he had a lot of stitches here and there, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The lighting in the room was dim with the shades and curtains closed so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. "So how do I look then, Nurse?" He asked with a subtle smirk, trying to make light of the situation.

I stared at his face for a little longer than intended and glance away to the breakfast I brought, "A lot better than I thought you would…" I put the tray on his lap and he looked at me.

"Nurse, I'm not sure I can move my arms to feed myself." Shouta teased but had a valid point.

"Mom said you could move your arms to do small tasks…" I huff before sitting on the edge of the bed, "Fine, I'll feed you like a little kid."

For the next ten minutes, I fed Shouta with a blush and he was very content with the situation, knowing it made me embarrassed. I then gave him his pills he had to take before wrapping him back up and eating my own breakfast.

After I was done eating I grabbed our dirty dishes, "What do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch a movie when you come back." He said as he looked toward me by the door.

I nodded before leaving and putting the dishes in the sink to wash a little later before walking back to the room and plopping down onto the bed where I slept last night and grabbed the remote to the TV, "Hmmm…How aboooout…This?" I ask as I laid down next to him, under the covers and put on some movie we had watched together before.

Shouta was lying down on his back and after a couple minutes I heard his breathing change and he was back asleep.

I turned to lie on my side toward him and played with his hair, twirling the black strands around my finger as I hum gently to myself, the movie just white noise at this point. Eventually, I started dozing off too and fell asleep with my head against his and curled up close to him under the blankets.

A couple hours later I woke up and rubbed my eyes with a small yawn, sitting up to look at the time. I got up to refill his glass of water and grab some more meds he had to take before crouching next to his side of the bed, "Shouta…Medicine." I say in a quiet sleepy voice.

He just groans softly at me and continues to sleep.

"Sho…You need to take these." I shake him a little bit as I lay my head on the edge of the bed, still sleepy. "Stop groaning at me and take them…You're my patient today, so listen to your nurse!" I huff.

Shouta sits up a bit, "Mmm…Fine, stop being so loud. I thought nurses are supposed to be nice and considerate." His voice was sleepy as I give him his meds and he takes them.

"You want a snack or anything?" I ask as I stand up slowly with a small yawn.

"Lay back down. Let's sleep for a bit longer, you made the bed warmer." Shouta said as he lay back down and went back to try and sleep, lying on his side instead of his back.

I lay back down and got under the covers, facing him with a light pink tint to my cheeks and a sleepy expression, "I hope you feel better soon enough. You deserve to heal quickly." I closed my eyes with a smile.

He chuckled slightly but stayed quiet, feeling just fine with having me lay next to him and being able to watch me as I fell asleep next to him. It was nice and warm and calm.

The next time I woke up I heard someone come through the door, so I got up to greet them. Mom was home for the day, "Welcome back. I did what you wanted me to. Shouta also got a lot of rest and didn't do too much."

She smiled, "Good job. I'm glad you got it done! Want to help cut things up for dinner while he rests?"

I nodded and the rest of the night I helped my mom in little ways to take care of my injured teacher before going to take a shower and going to bed for the night even though I had been sleeping all day.

 **A/N- Wanted to write up some cute fluffy type stuff so this is what I ended up with :3**


	13. Lunchtime

The class was back the next day, and by the time I woke up in the morning, Shouta was nowhere to be seen so I assume he went home for the day to rest. On my way to school, I saw Tokoyami and we talked about who we thought would be teaching our class for the day as we walked together to class.

It seems the whole class was wondering the same thing, and also how Aizawa was doing. I had to catch myself a couple times from saying how he was doing since no one in class knows we have a...personal relationship outside of our professional one within schools grounds.

Just before class was supposed to start Iida did his usual routine of telling everyone to sit down and be quiet. When the door slid open, to all of our surprise, a wrapped up Aizawa walked through the door. Everyone was in quiet surprise as he walked up to the podium with his face wrapped up and his arms still in their slings.

Aizawa gave us all a small scare before reminding us that the UA Sports Festival would be coming up and we should be preparing for it with training. That made me smile a bit, but I was a bit disappointed I couldn't ask Aizawa to somehow help with my training. He needed to rest.

Today class went by like usual and when lunch came around, I left class and went to go see if Aizawa was back in his office. When I stopped by I saw him just entering his office and I ran over to him before he closed the door, "Hey! How are you feeling?"

He turned to me before entering the office, leaving the door open for me to follow behind him, "Fine." Aizawa sat in his chair with a sigh, leaning back a bit.

"Have you been doing what mom told you to?" I ask as I close the door behind me, leaning against it with a smile. "Making sure you don't scar your face more than you already will."

"You want me to protect my face but not my arms? It's not like the way my face looks has anything to do with being a teacher or my hero work. Does that just mean you don't want my face to change?" He asked with a bit of a chuckle, "You don't think to have a scar under my eye is attractive?"

I respond without thinking, "That's not it! You would still be attractive even with scars!" After saying that, I blushed and glanced to the side with a small huff.

"Gotcha." He said, even though I couldn't see his mouth I could tell just from his voice he was smirking at my response as he stood up and walked over to me, leaning down a bit to look at my face closer.

"You know what I meant! It's not like that…" The closer he got the deeper my blush got. It makes me think he knows what he does to me half the time.

He kept his eyes on me, "Then what did you mean? You can't get away with an answer like that anymore."

My face turned to face his as I looked him in the eye, "What does it matter if I find you attractive. You know I find almost every Pro Hero attractive. I have since I was little!"

"Aw, I'm not special to you anymore? Good, I guess even if you get in the top ten in the Sports Festival we don't have to go out to do anything." He said with a bit of a chuckle as he stood up straight.

"You promised though!" I looked at him with a pout and gently grab his shirt.

That made him chuckle again, "That's what I thought. You should be getting to lunch before your classmates get curious about where you are and before you miss lunch. You get crabby if you don't get lunch." Aizawa stepped to sit back on his chair. Usually, he would flick my forehead, but that's a bit hard to do with his arms wrapped up to heal.

I looked at him and huffed, "Don't push yourself, feel better soon!" I said before leaving his office and skipping my way down the hall toward the packed lunchroom.

Lunch went by quickly; I found a seat with Tokoyami and a few others from class who were almost done eating by the time I just started. I blamed the long lines.

The rest of the day was dedicated to personal training, each of us doing what would help us and strengthen our quirks. We worked with each other too; making training fun and helping each other find new ways to use our quirks.

After going home I did my usual workout, making sure I wasn't slacking before the Sports Festival. I need to get in the top ten. Then I can go on a real date with Shouta.

 **A/N- Thank you, everyone, for the positive feedback :3 You guys make me feel inspired to update more often! I love you all for voting and commenting on my story!**


	14. Sports Festival- Round One

Over the rest of the week class was really the same as usual except the training seemed to be more intense since the Sports Festival was on the next Monday coming up. Other classes came to check out the competition or declare war. After school I trained twice as hard as I normally would, not taking any days off, but giving myself enough time at night to rest up for the next day.

The night before the festival, I felt my phone vibrate so I picked it up and saw it was Shouta which made me smile as I answered the phone, "Hey, Mr. Mummy. What's up?" I asked as I plopped onto my bed.

"Don't call me that. I was just wondering how you were doing." He said in an obviously tired voice as he had just woken up.

It made me chuckle a bit, "I'm sore from working out and stuff…but by morning, I usually feel a lot better and more energetic. So I'm ready to get into the 3rd round tomorrow!" I bounce on my bed happily.

Shouta spoke in an annoyed tone, "Your only goal shouldn't be just to get to the last round. It should be to win and show potential agencies the usefulness of your quirk. You need to market yourself. I know your dad has an agency but that doesn't mean you get to slack off."

"I'm not going to slack off! You know I've been training really hard…I'm not sure I'll be a mainstream hero like All Might or anything like that anyway. I just want to help people like you do." I say quietly.

He paused for a moment before his tone softened, "I know…I just don't want you to miss a good opportunity. You deserve one. I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll be watching you tomorrow, but don't expect any outward favoritism. Night."

"Sleep well, Sho," I said before he hung up and I sighed happily. Outward favoritism? So that means I'm his favorite? I blush slightly before getting ready for bed and passed out quite easily.

If only I knew that the festival wasn't the only thing I had to worry about.

The next day, everyone was nervous as we all stood around, waiting as the stadiums flooded with people. Aizawa and Present Mic would be commentating on all the rounds which made me even more nervous. I know something is going to go wrong or I'm going to look like an idiot.

I slap my cheeks gently as I take a deep breath, today was going to be a long day whether I get far into the festival or not. It should be a day for watching, participating, and learning. My body felt refreshed, but my face was a bit hot, probably from being so nervous.

I get pulled from my thoughts when others in our class practically declare war on Midoriya specifically. I mean he is doing really well, and everyone wants to beat everyone obviously. I sigh a bit and glance around, my goal is to get in the top 10, or at least to the 3rd round…if I can do that, I can maybe persuade Shouta to still go out somewhere.

The whole class walked out together onto the field as Mic announced 1-A as a class. I glanced up at the commentator box, but it was at an angle where I couldn't see into it from here. Each class came out was announced the same way we were and Bakugo declared war on every one of those classes, including all of 1-A by saying he was going to win.

Midnight started explaining all of the rules and what would be happening; I paid attention to what would be the first round, which was an obstacle course. Seemed easy enough on paper, but based on years previous, the first round wasn't the easiest thing.

When it started everyone sprinted to the tunnel out to the beginning of the course. It was a really wide tunnel, but with the number of students, it was difficult to move, but I shoved my way through, and when I saw Todoroki attempt to freeze everyone in place I used the people next to me to get off the ground and finally get out of the pack of people.

The ground was ice, but as long as you keep your momentum forward, you can run on it quite easily. The hard part was stopping. Others from my class were already quite far ahead, but I figure in this round I don't have to come in first, I just have to make it in maybe the top 30 or maybe a little more. The exact number changes every year.

The next obstacle was these massive robots. This must've been what the other students faced at their entrance exams. All of 1-A was doing really well, which made me excited to do just as well. I started running and taking down any robots that got in my way using things that had fallen from other robots. It was easier to clear than I thought it would be.

I wasn't sure what place I was in or how well I was doing, but at the moment it didn't matter to me. As I approached the next obstacle, I saw Asui and Uraraka by the edge before they started making their way over. The pits were so deep, but the lines running between the rock platforms were okay. What I lacked in speed, I made up for in balance when I took the time to focus on it.

That probably took the longest for me. As I cleared it, I looked back to see a lot of others who were still standing at the beginning of it, not sure how they would get past it. I turned my attention back to running and trying to get to the end as quick as I could.

A competition like this was terrible for me to show off my quirk. It was like the quirk evaluations on the first day of class all over again. I sighed a bit to myself as I thought about everyone who was watching, wondering what I could do, and probably brushing me off like I'm a nobody. I didn't let it show on my face though. Heroes always smile.

After the run, I saw the next obstacle is a minefield. Best bet was to take it slow, but I saw that there was a sheet of ice near the front; Todoroki must have had to use that to get through for some reason. If I can get there, I can run without having to be careful.

I nod and start running to the field, scanning the ground, stepping where mines had already blown up, or where there wasn't one. It was harder at first from people wanting to be careful, but near the middle, people became careless. Once I got to that path of ice, I ran on it, keeping my balance well as I ran to the finish.

As I crossed the threshold, my head started throbbing. It was probably from adrenaline and running so hard. I was announced as 28th place and that surprised me. How did I manage that? I started walking with my hands clasped behind my head, going to go relax for a bit before the second round started.

I walked in to wait and got something to drink, sitting down for the time being. This made me feel a bit better about myself, 28th should push me through to the next round. One round closer to getting into the final round, and it made me smile. I sigh happily to myself as I lay my head down for a bit, hoping the light pounding would go down before the next round.


	15. Sports Festival- Round Two

A loud almost dull horn reminded me that it was finally time to get up and walk back out to the field as the 2nd round would be starting soon. I glanced around as I walked through the few sets of halls with other students, not really recognizing some of them.

My headache didn't seem to be going away any time soon, and I knew this would be affecting my performance at this festival. Why couldn't I just have one good day when it comes to things that are really important? Maybe this was becoming a bigger problem than I thought it was before.

The 42 students that made it into the 2nd round were all scattered near the front of the stage to listen to what Midnight had to say. It ended up being a Calvary battle, and Midoriya was the prime target for most people from 1-A at least, but everyone seemed to stare him down.

I was worth 75 points from how we were ranked up which was decent enough. When it was time to start picking our teams, I glanced around, seeing who would be best to work with. My first thought was working with someone with a quirk that has some splash damage since that wouldn't be a problem.

Even though I didn't really care for the guy, I approached the small circle surrounding the short-tempered Bakugo. I knew how to take orders and any splash damage. It seemed everyone around him was explaining their quirk enough for him to form a plan and see who he wanted. I put myself out there too, figuring even if he didn't want me I could find someone else anyway, even if that meant working with people from 1-B.

In the end, Bakugo chose Sero, Kirishima, and I while he was the rider. Kirishima and I smiled at each other, glad to be working together this time instead of against each other like in our first Hero Training.

The round finally started and we had a clear goal. 'Kill' Midoriya. The first thing we did was storm toward him, and of course, Bakugo jumped off us toward Midoriya who was midair at the time, being blocked by Dark Shadow, before Sero reeled him back in.

Before we knew it, our headband was gone, and our objective changed to 'Kill' the copycat. We get trapped while in pursuit of Monama and I start getting us out, not really focusing on much else at the time, trying to push down the pain that was slowing building in my skull. The loud crowd and the sounds of the other students fighting and using their quirks didn't help.

Once we were out, I noticed Bakugo was being pulled back by Sero and he had headbands. I looked at the scoreboard and we were back up to 3rd place. This gave all of us a wave of excitement, but Bakugo wasn't having it. We needed to keep going, making sure this copycat had no headbands left. I had never experienced Bakugo's temper this close up, he was one loud guy! I sort of felt bad for Kirishima, getting pounded in the head all the time by him, but partly glad it wasn't mine he was hitting.

We accomplished our goal and made sure Monama wasn't going to be advancing at all. To be fair, he kind of pissed me off too, talking like he was so much better than us. Actions speak louder than words, and his actions definitely did not confirm his words.

By the end, we ended up in 2nd and I felt like I was going to pass out from all the different emotions that coursed through me. I looked up at the commentator box and gave a big grin and a thumbs up, even though Aizawa probably wasn't keeping his attention on me, I liked to think he was.

After lunch, some games would be played which the top 16 students who made it into the 3rd round didn't have to participate in if they didn't want to. I decided to grab the lunch I brought from the 1-A waiting room, but I walked pretty slowly, not really wanting to talk to anyone on the way there, enjoying the quiet of my shoes hitting the hard floor.

When I got there I saw no one else was there, seemed they all went to the cafeteria already. It made me a bit happy. As soon as I opened my bag to grab my lunch the door opened and it startled me, making me jump a bit.

"Going with Bakugo, didn't expect that." A familiar voice said as I turned around to see Aizawa leaning against the now closed door.

I took my lunch and sat it on one of the tables before sitting down, "He chose me if I'm honest. I didn't do much except let Bakugo take the lead. I just slid by because of him." I said quietly with a small sigh as I leaned my head on the table.

Aizawa walked over and sat next to me, "Well you got to the 3rd round…the rest is really up to you." He said as he glanced down at me. "You feel okay?"

Slowly, I shift a bit to take my head off the table and move to lean against his arm and shoulder as I start to eat, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be nervous. The only few I could see you having a lot of trouble against is Sero, Iida, Uraraka, Shiozaski, Tokoyami and maybe Shinso…Maybe that's more than I originally thought." When I huffed at that he seemed to chuckle slightly, "Its fine, you're crafty and have gained more endurance since the last time you fought."

It seems the pounding in my head grew the more my heart beat faster, I'm not sure if I will be able to withstand my first fight, I'm not even sure how it will go. I finished my food and smiled, "Thanks Shouta…" I said quietly.

"That's Mr. Aizawa to you." He said in his dull, strict tone, but when I looked up at him, he had a bit of a smirk.

"Then thank you, Mr. Aizawa." I said as I stood, hugging him around his shoulders with a smile, "Watch me closely, okay? I want to make you proud…"

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he regained his composure, "Yeah, that's my job anyway." He stood and walked toward the door, "Good luck, go spend time with your classmates." He walked out.

The games between the 2nd and 3rd round would be starting soon. I decided not to participate, but went to the cafeteria eventually and all the girls seemed to be dressed in cheerleader outfits and it confused me. I refused to wear one, knowing that if Aizawa was going to reprimand me it would be at least partly enjoyable in the end.

Onto the 3rd round.

 **A/N- I had planned on finishing this earlier but got distracted by a game! Sorry about that! I've been really tired lately hopefully it doesn't show through my writing!**


	16. Sports Festival- Final Round

When lunch finally ended, I walked back to the arena with all of my classmates. The pounding in my head only seemed to get worse with every step. The third round was explained to be a bracketed tournament, and lots were drawn to see who would be fighting who. The pairings were very interesting; I ended up being paired against Aoyama.

If I do it right, I could be done with it pretty quickly, and end up going against either Tokoyami or Yaoyorozu. They announced they would be starting the games while the ones in the 3rd round were free to do what they wanted to prepare. I chose to go and rest for a while.

I walked to a private room and lay down across a couple of chairs. If I win this round, I would be more worried about Tokoyami. He has a lot of range, so it would be hard to get close to him with Dark Shadow hanging around. With Yaoyorozu, it's up in the air. She is pretty perceptive, and really a wildcard if I'm honest, although she seems to be slow in making a plan. I could use that to my advantage.

Being able to lie down and think, pushing past the deep pain, really allowed me to come up with an easy plan of how to advance in this competition. Although it seemed whenever I did move, it felt like my brain was hitting against the inside of my skull. Fighting was going to be hard, and I think my speed and strength will definitely be affected.

Time passed and eventually the games before the 3rd round ended and the first fight was called. I decided to get up and walk up to the stands to watch with my class, maybe being able to learn something. I was the in the 5th bracket so I had some time to waste. Most of my classmates were cheering and talking among themselves, but I had my eyes focused on each round until I saw Iida getting played by that support course girl.

After that, I got up to go sit by myself in my assigned prep room. I walked the room slowly, trying to get used to the pain that still found its way down from just my head to now my neck also. It felt stiff. I sighed and tried to stretch it out before my name was called to go out to the field.

I walked out with my hands in my pants pockets as each of us were announced by Present Mic. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying but kept a smile on my face, waving a bit and glancing around at the crowd before turning to look at Aoyama.

Start was called and the first thing Aoyama did was fire a beam from his belt around his waist with a smile on his face that he usually had which partly turned to a look of surprise when I didn't seem to dodge but walk forward, leaving burnt tracks under my feet.

"Whaaaat?! Why didn't she even try and dodge?!" Mic yelled over the speakers.

I continued to walk forward moving to a jog before grabbing Aoyama's jacket and pulling him toward me, slamming my forehead against his, transferring the damage I would've gotten from the blow onto his head, practically doubling the damage.

Aoyama fired a laser at her at close range and his clothes seemed to start burning and his skin was being damaged, he immediately stopped from the burning of his skin. I punch him hard in the chest as he stumbled from the pain.

The pain in my head was only intensifying, what the hell was going on. I stumbled a little.

"Her quirk is versatile…being able to use her opponents' strength against them, while also being able to defend herself," Aizawa said with a nod. "Although, it is a bit hard to watch when using offensively, seeing someone break themselves is never easy to watch, even if the damage is erased in what seems to be an instant."

While he was still dazed and bleeding from his forehead I grabbed his shoulders and started to push him past the line, winning the round for myself. My first match was finished and I was the victor. I looked up at the commentator booth and gave a bit of a smile.

My vision began getting a little blurry, but I was good enough to walk back to a room to sit and hold my head still. Time seemed to pass pretty quickly and it was announced that Tokoyami had won. I don't really remember who after that won if I'm honest. I was too focused on my next fight.

It felt like minutes, but I was called back up to fight Tokoyami this time. As I stood up again images seemed to flash through my mind. I don't know what they were, but I shook them off. I wanted to prove I was good enough to be recommended into UA.

I approached the concrete battlefield as each of us was introduced again. As I stood near my edge of the outlined area, I tried to focus my eyes on Tokoyami, but all I could see was a dark blob and everything surrounding seemed to start to turn white.

Once start was called, I took about two steps forward before collapsing and slowly slipping from consciousness. Tokoyami didn't even touch me. Before blacking out I heard the crowd be surprised, and Mic yelling about what happened. The last thing I felt was my body being lifted onto a stretcher before fully blacking out.

I had the same dream. No, it was a nightmare. I was stuck, I looked up to see a man silhouetted in black, except his hair was white and curly, only fine dark lines separating it from the white sky. "See, I told you we would meet again soon. Honestly, I'm surprised you lasted this long…You UA students always think so highly of yourselves. Your Guardian Angel can't save you here. Isn't that great?" He said, his voice vaguely familiar.

My feet were stuck in the red flowing floor of this hellscape, and my voice seemed to be nonexistent. I couldn't seem to speak no matter how hard I tried. All I could do was stare at this figure, my arms feeling too heavy to even lift a finger. The more I stared at him the more I recognized him. He looked the head guy from the trio of adults who cornered me in the park a while back.

As soon as I had this realization, the nightmare seemed to end and everything went black for a moment before my eyes fluttered open and glanced around.

 **A/N- Hello! Sorry for the late chapter! But I had a question for all of you who read this! I was thinking about making a My Hero Academia group rp on something like Chatzy or a Discord server! I wanted to know if anyone is actually interested and would join if I ended up doing something like this. Feel free to comment, or message me on any social media, my name is the same on everything- DatOneLameOtaku. Thank you for being patient and for all of your support! I love you all so much!**


	17. Hospital

My eyes felt heavy as they slowly opened to the low light of a room that was unfamiliar to me at first. I tried to lift my head to look around but the intense pounding made my head spin and stay in place against the pillow. My eyes went blurry for a second but recovered once my head stayed still. The rest of my body felt heavy, and exhausted, like I was working out for the past day and a half straight. I felt physically drained.

Slowly I moved my eyes to scan the room, a hospital room. From the sky out the window, it looked to be sunset. How long was I out? Did I get injured that badly? When did I get injured exactly?

The last thing I remember is...walking up the few short steps up to the concrete slab that was the area boundaries. I saw Tokoyami getting prepared to fight, and then start was called. After that is a blur of black, red, and white. Even thinking about it made me see stars.

I moved my eyes to the other side of the room when I saw a figure sleeping in a chair, resting his head on the bed, using his arms as pillows and his black hair seemed to be everywhere. His bandages were off already. I wonder when that happened. It made me smile a bit, or at least as much as I could.

My eyes stayed on him for a while, just watching him as my body started to wake up a little. I would say something but I could feel my mouth was dry and my throat was tight.

After a couple of minutes, I moved my hand to touch his. It took all the energy I had, and my body was telling me to get back to sleep.

He gripped my hand gently with his own as he sat up and pushed his hair out of his face with his free hand. The injury under his eye ended up turning into a scar. I still like his face. "Hey...You awake?" He asked is a quiet voice as he seemed to study my face.

I nodded slowly as my eyes seemed to want to close even more than before. My lips parted for a second to attempt to speak but it felt like I couldn't form words.

"You seem to need more rest. Just get some sleep. I won't leave right now. Get your strength back." Shouta said as he looked at the hand he was holding, gently moving his thumb across my skin. His face was one of concern, or maybe regret, or guilt.

Before I knew it my world went black again. I'm not sure how long I was asleep. It felt like only a couple hours to me, but the next time I woke up the curtains on the window were closed, but the light still shined through. It had to be midday. Of what day?

I felt the strength returning to my body and my head wasn't hurting as bad, so I sat up a little, but saw Shouta was gone. It made my whole body tense, and my heart seemed to beat faster. Was I dreaming again when I saw him?

After a few moments of looking around the door to my room opened and made me jump. My whole body seemed to relax when I saw a tired Shouta walk through the door with a cup of coffee.

He stared at me for a moment before walking to sit in the chair he was before, "How are you feeling?" He asked before taking a drink of the coffee, continuing to stare at me. There was something getting at him like he was upset with me but didn't want it to come off that way.

"Better now." I sighed and ran a finger over the blanket that covered my legs. My mouth was still dry and my voice a bit rough.

"Your parents were worried half to death. They were here for a long time, and the doctors don't know what is wrong. They say you weren't exhausted, or dehydrated...I know it wasn't because you were nervous so don't give me that." Shouta said, trying to keep his usual dull tone, but there was a lot of worry in his voice even if he was trying to hide it. "You were out for a little more than a day. You started acting differently the day after your first Hero Training, the night you got cornered in the park. What happened?"

I stayed silent for a little while, contemplating my answer. "I didn't think it was going to turn out to be such a big deal." I started to talk but Shouta's phone ringing cut me off.

He looked at it for a moment before answering it, "It better be important…" Sho seemed to listen intently as the person on the other side spoke. All I could do was stare and try and listen in on the conversation but with no luck. The face he made was the same throughout the call, which only lasted about a minute. "Thanks for telling me, Hizashi. I'll get back to you later." Shouta hung up and stared at me.

I couldn't meet his eyes; they swirled with hurt feelings and concern. We stayed in this silence for a good few minutes before he decided to speak again.

"You had a dream, and every time you tried to recall it, your head began to hurt." He said with a sigh, "Why wouldn't you tell me that morning when you saw me? Why tell Mic?"

I looked at him, "I didn't want to bother you. You already help me all the time and I feel like if I ask too much you'll get sick of it, sick of me." I sighed a little bit and looked back down at my hands that were now gripping the blanket.

"Hey, something is obviously wrong. So since my arms are fixed, it's my turn now." He said before standing up and taking another drink of his coffee. "I'm going to go get your doctor and tell her you woke up. Let's figure this out together." He put a hand on my head gently for a moment before leaving the room again to go and find my doctor.

My body still felt heavy, but I was feeling better already.


	18. Aftercare

It became hard to sleep, almost terrified every night I would get another one of those dreams. The dreams that make this whole thing worse. So most nights when I was at the hospital, I only got an hour or two of good sleep, while the rest of the night was spent staring up at the ceiling or going through my phone looking at the news, drawing or doing homework that Shouta brought.

Most of the class came to visit the day after I woke up. They brought some flowers and things like that and they seemed concerned. I tried to reassure them that everything was going to be fine, even if I really didn't know that myself.

I got a lot of tests done and the doctors found nothing wrong with my brain itself, so they moved to other parts of my body to see if there were any abnormalities that could cause something like these attacks to happen. Once again they found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and were puzzled, but since they couldn't find anything medically wrong, I was released to go home. There was much protesting from my father and even Shouta. The only thing that was recommended medically was going to see a psychiatrist but did give some medication to help with the headaches, but I'm not sure it actually helps.

The Doctors released me from the hospital and allowed me to be brought home..The drive home was short in distance but felt long in time. My father drove and my mother sat in the passenger seat, and there was silence most of the ride as I looked out the window at the scenery passing by with a slight blur to it.

My father's voice broke the silence as we pulled onto our street and turned into our driveway, "Try to get some rest, we will be home if you need anything, just text one of us. Don't feel pressured to go back to school on Monday either." He spoke like I was a paper card house, and his breath could make me collapse.

I understood his intention was good but everyone treating me like this was starting to get to me. As soon as the car turned off I got out and grabbed my key before going to the front door and unlocking it. I walked up to my room, just wanting to lay in my own bed for the first time in a while. When I got to my room I changed into some shorts and a random T-shirt before curling up in my bed, loving the feeling of my familiar blankets on my skin instead of the hard and scratchy ones at the hospital.

For the first time since before the Sports Festival, I fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully. I guess only getting a couple of hours a sleep a night can really get to you after a while. What woke me up was my phone vibrating and I sat up, running a hand through my hair and rubbing my eyes before grabbing it, still tired and wanting to sleep.

The digital clock read 6 pm. I slept for a good ten hours already and still felt tired. There were a few messages and a missed call. Most of the texts were from classmates, some from distant family I don't talk too much, and then a couple of texts and a call from Shouta.

I didn't bother looking through the messages before calling Shouta back. Every time I called him my chest always felt tight and I felt nervous.

After about two rings, the phone was picked up, "How have you been sleeping?" Shouta's voice was his usual tired, serious voice and that made me feel a little better. Something was still the same.

"I slept well after getting home, but I'm not sure how long that will last, I just woke up," I say in my voice that sounded rough from not using it often lately. It sort of hurt to speak a little.

Shouta seemed to sigh to himself, not sure if it was a sigh of relief or aimed towards my inconsistent sleep. "It's good you got some rest, Well, I wanted to come over and talk about a few things, but you should really-"

I cut him off, "You can still come over. I'm not tired right now...and could use the company." I say the last part a bit quietly. Sure, my parents are home, but being with them is different than being with Shouta. It always has been.

My response made him chuckle a bit, "Sure, Want me to pick something up to eat, or make something when I get there? I'm sure you are hungry and eager to eat something other than hospital food."

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until he said something about food, and my stomach seemed to twist and grumble loudly, "Anything with a lot of meat...and maybe something with broth sounds really good."

"I'll be over in half an hour, try and rest while you wait. See you then." Shouta said before hanging up, not waiting for a reply.

I sit up and stretch a little, deciding to take a hot bath before Shouta arrives, knowing he will probably be a little late anyway. My feet touch the floor and they are already cold from leaning my warm bed. Quickly, I gather some clothes before walking to the bathroom. The house seemed silent, maybe my parent already decided to sleep.

They were probably just as stressed as I was, not knowing what is happening to their child and told doctors can't do anything. I wouldn't blame them since last time something like this happened, they lost their oldest son.

Just thinking about it made me sigh as I went into the bathroom and started the bath. As it filled I got undressed and showered off. When it was filled, I got in and closed my eyes for a bit. I hadn't realized how tensed up all of my muscles had been, and this was the first time in a few days that I felt like I could just let go of everything and just relax.

When I opened my eyes I looked over my scarred skin and it made me hug my knees to my chest and sigh to myself, making myself feel worse. I hadn't felt like this for a long time, it made my body feel heavy and my mind just doesn't seem to work as it had before.

After a good fifteen minutes of soaking, I got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around me as I blow dried my hair a little since it took too long to air dry. I then got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt before putting my hair up into a bun since it was quicker than braiding it. I glance at the mirror in front of me and realize the bags I have under my eyes, I'm starting to look like Shouta.

When I left the bathroom I saw the light under my door was on and walked in to see Shouta setting food on the table next to my bed. Everything I could've asked for was there and it made me perk up just a little.

He looked over at me and whenever he saw the scars that covered my legs and arms it seemed to make him a bit sad, but I could just be seeing things. "I got everything you asked for. You are looking a lot better than when I saw you last time."

I walked over to look at what he brought and started grabbing things, piling them into a bowl with a smile, "Thanks for everything, including the food."

Shouta grabbed what he got for himself and sat on my bed, leaning back against the headboard as he started to eat. "Since your condition doesn't seem to be medical, I think a quirk might be in play...I just thought you should know. It started happening before the Sports Festival, so we can rule out most students, and I don't think anyone there the type of quirk that could do something like this. I think you should probably bring this to the police, they might be able to help."

A quirk? Who would be so against me that they would torment me like this? I sigh a bit and sit next to him as I ate, "Maybe I should. What if they can't do anything?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, don't worry about that sort of thing right now," Shouta reassured me as he put a hand on my head for a little bit before going back to eating. "I still owe you your reward for the Sports Festival also."

That was something I had totally forgotten about and made me smile a little, "That will cheer me up."

The two of us sat and Shouta talked about what was happening at school, the internships that were coming up, and the very few offers I got. We finished the food and I got up to throw everything away and Shouta grabbed the remote to put on a movie or something.

As I went to sit back on the bed, I turned off the lights before moving to sit in between his legs and leaned back against his chest, moving my blanket to cover me up to my shoulders. Shouta was a little surprised at first but only moments later put his arms around me, wanting to comfort me and to just be with me as much as he could.

We sat like that silently as we watched the TV, but after so long I fell asleep against him. Since he didn't want to move to wake me and was too tired, instead he just fell asleep, staying there for me.

I slept well nothing had ever happened; maybe Shouta just made me feel safe like nothing was going to happen to me.

A/N- Hi, Author Dolo here, Sorry for the lack of updates, I started working fulltime a little over a month and a half ago and it has really wiped me out. I try and write a little bit here and there when I can so sorry I have no schedule. I hope to try and get more out when I find the chance. Follow me if you want updates on where I am in writing and in life! Thanks for reading!


	19. The Morning

For the first time in a while, I felt safe and comfortable. I wasn't scared that something would happen to me, or a nightmare would overtake me. That was because I knew when I woke up, Shouta would be there, and just that thought gave me all the comfort I needed to get through a usual sleepless night and turn it into a peaceful one.

This time when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the hellscape of red, white, and black, with the figure in front of me. Instead, I was in a green field that smelled like flowers and clean air. The sun's warmth touched my skin as I walked through this field of wild grass and flowers. I glanced at my arms and the scars that usually traced my body seemed to have faded. The dress I wore and my hair seemed to flow in the wind and chilled my warm skin. The smell of lavender became stronger.

There was a cottage just off in the distance and my feet just seemed to start to move, turning into a run as I felt the loose dirt in between the toes of my bare feet. Soon enough I approached this cottage. It was well maintained and had beautiful flowers growing around it in a garden. I peeked into an open window and saw nobody inside, but a warmth in my chest developed just by looking inside from familiarity.

At that moment I heard a dull thump coming from the other side of the cottage near a more wooded area. I walked over to see a figure chopping wood into quarters. The area was shaded by trees and was a lot cooler than out in the sun. My skin still burned with warmth as I watched them.

The figure's face was almost blurry, but the body was definitely male. They were shirtless and sweating, most likely from the physical strain of chopping wood, which there was a lot done. They paused to wipe away some sweat before turning their attention to me.

For a moment my chest seemed to tighten in fear before I realized their gaze was not one to fear. Soon after the fear seemed to leave, that warmth in my chest seemed to return and I started to move toward them. Slowly at first, but quicker my pace until I was running, just like in the field. As soon as my arms wrapped around their warm body all of the things I felt seemed to slowly fade until everything was lost to the dream.

I opened my eyes and in the morning I was enveloped in warmth and comfort as arms were wrapped loosely around my waist and I felt slow warm breaths against my shoulder as Shouta leaned forward, resting his head on my shoulder partly. I felt like I could just melt into his chest as I closed my eyes again with a small smile and pulled the blanket up a little, not wanting to wake him up at all, since it did seem like he hadn't gotten much sleep the past while either.

We sat like this for a good portion of the morning, since I was usually an early riser, and he was far from when he didn't have to get up to work, "I love you.." I say softly to myself, as my face grew to a deep shade of red. Even saying that while he slept, made my heart race and feel nervous. I lean forward a bit and put my head in my hands suddenly.

The shift in my position made Shouta tightened his arms around my waist and take a deep inhale as he tried to push away sleep, "Mmm? Something wrong?" His voice was low and slow, almost gravelly as it was strained first thing in the morning.

"Um, no! Sorry for falling asleep on you last night…and for waking you up." I said, trying to not to turn to look at him, so he wouldn't see the very apparent blush on my cheeks. It would just give him another thing to tease me about.

His arms fell from around my waist before he moved to stretch and run his fingers through his hair to loosely comb it through. "Hm? How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" He was definitely more concerned with how I slept rather than how tired he actually was.

I took a moment to let my face cool down before turning to look at the still quite sleepy looking man, "Yeah, I slept really well...thank you for being here Shouta…" A small smile found its way across my lips and he seemed to notice and give a small smile back, glad I could give a genuine smile.

Shouta gently flicked my forehead like he usually did, "Don't expect this from me all the time. I'm not your personal pillow or something like that." His words might have been a little harsh, but his expression was soft and almost gentle. But not before long he shifted his position and got up, stretching like a cat that had been sleeping in the same place undisturbed for the past day. He was so cute it made me blush a little. "Damn...you hungry? Your parents are probably already out at work."

That made me smile and nod, "Yeah, food would be nice." I stood up and stretched a little as Shouta left to go downstairs to make something to eat most likely. First thing was to get a little ready for the day, brushing my hair, changing into new clothes, washing my face. Even if I wasn't planning on going anywhere I was told it's good to try and take care of myself.

After I'm finished I wall downstairs and go to the kitchen to try and see what he was making. The smell of coffee and pork was strong. Shouta glanced at me as he cooked, "If you want, we could go to Police Station today to try and get this thing sorted out as much as we can for the time being." Although he wouldn't tell me, my parents had asked him to watch after me while they had to go to work, just to keep me company and everything.

I sighed a bit but nodded, knowing it was something that had to be done. "Let's do that. I think it will be good to at least try and not sit around doing nothing."

That answer seemed to be what he wanted to hear, nodding as he handed me a plate of food, and grabbed some for himself before we sat at the table and ate together just like normal. This felt really nice. I was at peace and that warmth returned to my chest.


	20. Police Report

After we had finished eating breakfast I helped clean up and seemed to do everything I could to avoid putting on my shoes to leave. I help with the dishes, washed the table, swept the floor, and made the table tidy before Shouta put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you avoiding leaving." His tone was less of a question and more of a knowing statement as he took the things from my hands and put them away for me. "The sooner the better before you change your mind..." He sighed a bit as his hand lifted off of my shoulder and instead took my hand, gently leading me towards the door. His hands were so big and rough.

With his gentle guidance, I finally put on my shoes and put on my purse, slung across my body, now ready to go to the police. Inside of myself I really wanted this to work; I wanted the manifestation of their quirk out of my head. Although, deep down, I felt that it was just a bit hopeless. I try to push those feelings even deeper to forget about them as I look up at the dark-haired man in front of me who was waiting for me to take the first step this time.

I take a deep breath and nod before opening the door and walking outside. It had been a while since I went outside that wasn't to only travel from place to place. The breeze was warm and the sun shone on my face which made me feel a little bit more optimistic about my situation.

"Let's go," I say with a small smile as I glance back at Shouta before walking forward.

The closest station wasn't too far thankfully, a bit of a walk but that was fine. On the way we were silent. It was a content silence like we understood that no words needed to be spoken as we walked together.

As we approached a ball began to form in my stomach and throat, just the idea of talking about what happened made my nerves start to act up. This changed when Shouta put a hand on my head as we stood outside the station.

"Stay calm. There is no need to be nervous." Shouta didn't speak in his usual bland monotonous voice, it was caring and reassuring. He walked in before me, holding the door open with a nod.

I followed him in. The process took quite some time, having to fill out statements, give as much information as possible, talk to so many different police officers. It took hours. I stayed in a room by myself for quite some time which made me nervous before someone came in to speak with me.

When it was over, I was relieved as it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I half expected Shouta to have gotten bored after the hours of waiting and left, but much to my surprise he sat waiting in a chair near the front of the station.

He stood when he saw me being escorted to the front, trying to casually rub the sleep from one of his eyes as he had been napping while I was busy. "How did it go."

"I gave as much information as I could. They said they would keep in contact with the family if they find anything." I say with a small smile, feeling the weight of the situation finally be lifted off my chest. At least part of it. "So then, about my Sports Festival reward. What should we do then?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

An attempted look of discontent crossed his face, but his slight smile betrayed him. The truth was the more I started to act like myself, the less worried he felt, but he tried not to show it. "You said you wanted to return to that cafe. That was the whole point right?"

"I think you are just mentioning it because you want to pet all the cats again," I say with a grin as we left the station and just started walking without a real purpose or destination in mind.

The sun was high in the sky and the streets were busy with foot traffic as we walked, slowly weaving in between passersby. The streets seemed to buzz with energy as we passed busy shops and restaurants. Everything felt warm and the smell of freshly made bread and the smell of smoke and meat from a barbecue place felt so comforting.

My stomach growled loudly and I touch it with a bit of a sigh, not having realized how long we had actually spent at the police station. I glanced at Shouta and grin before taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the smoky barbecue restaurant.

"Let's get lunch! It smells so good!" I say as I feel myself salivating at the thought of the barbecue.

"Uh, wait.." Shouta attempted at protesting my guidance toward the restaurant. When it came to food and being hungry, he knew it was hard to stop me so he gave in with a small sigh. "Fine…"

We get seated quickly and the charcoal grill on our table gets fresh coals to heat it up while we looked to see what we wanted to order. Everything looked so good so I got a few different options and Shouta just ordered something small, not being as hungry as I was which didn't bother me.

"I was thinking I should go back to school on Monday...but everyone else will be on their internships, right? I never got my form turned in on time huh?" I say, scratching my head a little, wondering what I would even do. The idea of falling behind the rest of my classmates scared me a little,

When I finally glanced at Shouta he was in thought, going over a couple of different scenarios as to what could happen. "Well, you have a couple of options. First, you could still submit a form and try to explain to who you'd want to work under your situation. Second, you could go to class normally and the hero training classes will be specifically tailored to you. Or last, you could work under one of the teachers and they could do hero work for the week if Nezu gives them permission to do so."

Working under a pro would be such a missed opportunity if I didn't get the chance to do it! I groaned a bit as I tried to think about which seemed to be the best. At the sports festival, I didn't get many offers because I collapsed before my second match even started so my options are limited to the basic list and 3 Pros, one of which was my father's agency.

"I'm not sure yet. I really want real-world experience but I really don't want to work with my dad, and I'm not sure the other two pros would even accept my application." I say with dread in my voice as our food arrives and I start cooking it on the grill for us excitedly. "I guess I'll probably take the tailored classes," I say as I thought about it. Maybe I would get a chance to train with more of the teachers at UA.

We ate our food and I offered to pay. Soon enough we were back out on the street and heading home for the night. It was a long day but it felt less draining with Shouta around. We walked back pretty quickly and by the time we were back, my parents were home.

I told them about filing a report and what would be going on the whole next week of school and they were supportive of it. They thanked Shouta for looking after me and he just said it was no problem and left soon after.

My parents ate and I went to take a shower and try and get to sleep to be well-rested, even though the idea of sleep still haunted me.

—

 **A/N- Hey, Author here once again. Sorry, I've been Hiatus, I injured my hand and it is hard to type. So this is what I've been typing slowly over the past few weeks. Sorry again and I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
